User blog:GReFuSiLLoP/ Nadia, Emergencies of Demacia
'Nadia, '''Emergencies of Demacia Attributes: Support, Melee, Tank Release date: January 2th, 2013 Statistics Attack power: 10 Health: 465 (+90) Attack damage: 56 (+3.4) Defense power: 80 Health regen.: 7 (+0.8) Attack speed: 0.600 (+2.5%) Ability power: 70 Mana: N/A Armor: 15 (+3) Difficulty: 50 Mana regen.: N/A Magic res.: 30 (+1.3) Range: 150 Mov. speed: 330 'Abilities' '(Passive) Medical Connection': Nadia uses medic charges instead of mana. Every 10 seconds, Nadia produces 1 medic charge that she uses to cast her abilities plus generating 1 extra charge on kill or assists. When 5 charges are reached, Nadia's next ability will have an additional effect. '(Q) Health Injection:' *'On Ally:' Nadia injects a doses of healing liquids that restore the health of an ally. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge Health Restored: 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 (+ 50% AP) *'On Enemy:' Nadia loads his syringes with a toxic liquid causing magic damage to the enemy target. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge Magic Damage: 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 (+ 100% AP) *'Medical Connection On Ally:' The healing liquids also restore an ally's mana. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge Mana Restored: 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 *'Medical Connection On Enemy:' The toxic liquid empoisons the enemy target dealing true damage over 3 seconds. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge True Damage: 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 Total True Damage: 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 '(W) Adrenalin Injection:' *'On Ally:' Nadia prepares a concentrated load of adrenaline that gives a movement speed bonus to an ally over 2 seconds. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge Mov. Speed Bonus: 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% / 30% *'On Enemy:' Nadia prepares a concentrated load of sedatives that slows an enemy target. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge Slow Percentage: 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% / 30% *'Medical Connection On Ally:' Adrenaline charges also give an attack speed bonus to an ally. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge Attack Speed Bonus: 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% *'Medical Connection On Enemy:' Sedatives also reduce the attack speed of an enemy target. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge Attack Speed Reduction: 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% '(E) Immunity Injection:' *'On Ally:' Nadia injects a dose of immunity that increases the armor and magic resist. of an ally during 5 seconds. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge Armor and Magic Resist. Points: 15 / 18 / 21 / 24 / 27 *'On Enemy:' Nadia prepares injects a dose of anesthesia that weakens an enemy's target armor and magic resist. during 5 seconds. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge Armor and Magic Resist. Points: 15 / 18 / 21 / 24 / 27 *'Medical Connection On Ally:' The immunity doses also increases the AD and AP of an ally during 5 seconds. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge AD and AP Increase: 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 *'Medical Connection On Enemy:' The doses weaken the enemy strengths during 5 seconds, reducing his AD and AP. Range: 700 Cooldown: 12 / 11.5 / 11 / 10.5 / 10 Cost: 1 medic charge AD and AP Reduction: 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 '® Medic Shield:' Nadia gets ready to join the battlefield creating a healing shield. The incoming damage during the next 3 seconds will heal Nadia by 20% of the damage taken. In that time, Nadia gains 1 medic charge per second instead of 1 medic charge per 10 seconds. Range: N/A Cooldown: 140 / 120 / 100 Cost: 3 medic charges Shield Aura Duration: 3s / 4s / 5s *'Medical Connection:''' Nadia shares the benefits of her shield to the nearby allies, healing them by 10% of the damage taken. Range of Shield Aura: 850 Cooldown: 140 / 120 / 100 Cost: 3 medic charges Shield Aura Duration: 3s / 4s / 5s Category:Custom champions